


Treasure and Remember

by Arken_Stone1



Series: Flame Moon and Pure Starlight: The Kili and Tauriel Chronicles [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, hobbit - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kleenex moment, Poetry, Regret, breaking heart, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arken_Stone1/pseuds/Arken_Stone1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our lives pass before our eyes as we draw our final breath.  Here are Kili's final thoughts of Tauriel before their love is stolen by Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure and Remember

Disclaimer: All the characters appearing in The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings are copyrighted by Warner Brothers and the J.R.R. Tolkien estate. No infringement of these copyrights intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. I write this fan fiction only for love of the The Hobbit and not for profit.

*****************

 

Remember and Treasure

Treasure is the word falling from my tongue  
leaving my heart joyful and shattered  
knowing that you are my Only One.  
All the times when words have failed me  
wishing for courage to tell you.  
Many opportunities lost  
to take you in my arms to embrace you.  
Upon a falling star I wished  
to put my beads onto your braid  
Give you all I have and allow us love.  
Remember me as much as I treasure you.

Death is the thief stealing away my life  
as destiny’s threads unravel, it seems  
With my life gone, Ghivashel, I can never  
have a life of sharing your dreams  
With my last breath, My One, I weep because  
I will always cherish you above all things  
I am but a memory as you take another lover,  
A fleeting thought at best  
as in time you find another.

Oh, I realized I finally loved you  
but it was far too late  
because our chance was stolen from us  
as the breath of life evaporates.  
Others will say they love you  
and will for all all their lives  
I would give away all I own  
to discover this love for you  
before Mahal takes me from this life.


End file.
